Multiple people viewing a single TV (television) set may not be able to watch his/her choice of program. Similarly, a movie theater can not show different movies concurrently at the same location. There is not an easy way for each person in a group to watch a program from a given set without interfering with what another person is viewing. An embodiment of invention solved this problem, as an example of its application.